


Game Boy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-16
Updated: 2000-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser overhears Thatcher and Turnbull playing together





	Game Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Game Boy

> > > ** Game Boy **

> > > > By Postcard

> > > > postcard@manutd.com

 

**Rating: -** R. Humour. Angst. Romance.

**Pairings: -** Fraser/Thatcher. Thatcher/Turnbull (well, kind of<G>.) 

**Teaser: -** Fraser overhears Thatcher and Turnbull playing together.

**Spoiler: -** ATQH.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story however is mine (copyright April 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This story is set at the beginning of Season 3. Hope you enjoy the story and any constructive comments are welcome at 

* * *

With Dief at his heels, Fraser briskly walked up the path that led to the front door of the Consulate. Opening the large wooden door, nervous excitement filled his body, as it always did, at the prospect of seeing her. He wasn't due back on duty for another hour yet, but he couldn't keep away. He just wanted to see her and be in her presence. Even when she just blanked him, which he had to be honest was most of the time, he still felt his heart uplift at the mere sight of her. He sighed. He knew it would never be. She was his commanding officer for goodness sake. She was off limits. He felt like a lovesick schoolboy, drooling over a teacher. But he couldn't help hoping that someday�! 

Upon entering the Consulate, the sweet sound of her voice floated to his ears from within her office. "I'm warning you Turnbull, it's strictly private. Between the two of us. If you dare tell anyone about this�" 

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Sir. To be honest, it's nice to finally have somebody to do it with. Somebody to�to share the enjoyment with. It's not really much fun on my own." 

It was instantly obvious to Fraser that the Inspector and Turnbull were having some sort of private conversation. Not wanting to eaves drop on them, he began to quietly make his way to his office/home. He was, however, a little curious and, 'yes,' jealous, as to what 'fun' Turnbull was sharing with the Inspector.

Her voice wafted under the door again to Fraser's ears and he couldn't help but to listen. "Tell me about it! It's just nowhere near as enjoyable as with somebody else. Not to mention the amount of times I've tried to do it on my own and I can't seem to get as far as I want to. Yes, I could definitely do with a little help. But trying to get there _has_ passed some rather long boring nights."

"Yes, it is a very pleasurable past-time. And I'm sure that if we do it together we can improve both of our performances."

"Let's hope so! Anyway, how many have you got? I've only got three at the moment. I'll have to go and buy some more."

"Oh, there's no need to do that Sir. I've got lots at home, I'll bring some in for you tomorrow."

"Thank you constable. That's very kind of you. Erm�do you want to insert it or shall I?"

Passing by the Inspectors closed door, Fraser paused mid stride. His curiosity was fully aroused by the snippet of conversation that he had overheard. Fraser's mind was reeling. What in the world where they talking about! Insert what! 

"It's up to you Sir. I can slot it in the back if you like?"

"It'll probably be quicker if I slide it in and then we can get started before somebody turns up."

"Yes, all right Sir." 

Fraser started to feel guilty. It was obvious that they didn't expect anyone to be listening. However, his good intention to leave them to continue their conversation in private was forgotten by Turnbull's sudden outburst. " **Good Lord Sir!** Be careful, you'll break it. You can�t ram it in like that, it's a delicate piece of equipment."

Ram what in? 

"Oh, calm down Constable. Relax, I'm not going to break it. See, I've turned it on and it's working perfectly."

Turned what on?

"Let's rotate together Turnbull and then we'll hopefully hit the spot. Yes, that's right. Now squat down."

"Squat sir! Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Yes. Do it now. Yes, that's it."

Hit the spot! Squat down! Oh my word! Fraser looked guiltily at Dief and silently mouthed, "I know I shouldn't be listening in. But you'd listen too if you just heard what I have!" Dief cocked his head to one side in a gesture of disgust. "All right, all right. I know there's no excuse to eaves drop. I know it's just plain wrong. My morals and good upbringing must have escaped me for a moment. I'm sorry, I'm human, I have momentary lapses."

"Here Turnbull, let me do that for you!"

"Ohhh�yes, that's it Sir. I didn't know that was possible. Where did you learn that?"

Fraser was rooted to the spot outside Thatcher's door. He knew that no good ever came from listening at doors. And he was well aware that what he was doing was wrong and that he should move. But he couldn't quite relay that message to his feet. They just wouldn't move.

"Oh, this guy I once dated showed it to me." 

"Oh my� I see you've got a heart Sir"

"Yes, I have."

Fraser's mind flashed back to the conversation on the train with Thatcher. Fraser was very much aware that she had a heart. He just wished that she would let him into it. From the sounds of things, it seemed to Fraser that she had let Turnbull into her heart. How had that happened? When had that happened? He had observed that the Inspector and Turnbull were getting on better recently, but he would never in a million years have thought that they would be getting on _this_ well.

"Now put your finger there. Now let me just�Oh YES�you've hit the spot." 

"YES, YES I have, haven't I! Oh my! It feels so good Sir. But I have to say, Sir, that it's down to your good technique." 

"Why, thank you constable. I think that we should share the credit for getting there though. Erm�by the way�nice torpedo Turnbull."

"Thank you Sir. I'm�so glad that we did it."

"So am I constable, so am I."

Fraser's mouth had dropped open in shock at what he had just heard. Had Turnbull and the Inspector just�? **No** , _she wouldn't have, would she?_ He didn't understand. He had previously thought that she had told him to forget the 'contact' because she was his Superior Officer. But that couldn't be so, if she had done what he thought she had just done with Turnbull! So then why had she told him to forget the kiss? Was it possible that she just wasn't attracted to him? 

> > > > > * * * 

Sighing, Meg took off her glasses and rubbed her sore eyes. She looked at the gold carriage clock on her desk and raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was 21:15 hours. Where had the time gone? She'd planned on working late, but not _that_ late. Although, what did she have to go home to? Nothing. An empty apartment and no doubt an empty refrigerator. What she wouldn't give right now for a love life! Somebody to come home to and snuggle up to on the cold Chicago winter nights. She'd thought at one point that Fraser might just be that somebody who she could share her life and the cold nights with. But no such luck. Their relationship had reached a standstill. In fact, today he had been acting very aloof with her. 

Sighing, she opened her desk drawer and took out her battery-operated toy. She was so glad that she had bought this. It was the only bit of pleasure in her life at the moment. She had been thoroughly embarrassed earlier today, when Turnbull had walked in on her playing with it when she should have been working. But to her joy, he wasn't shocked or disgusted. He'd told her that he had one himself. They were both quite pleased to find out that they weren't the only people that had one. He'd also sheepishly admitted that he played with it sometimes when he should be doing his work. The outcome of the revelations had been that in the privacy of her office they had played with her toy together. 

Playing with the toy, Meg sighed again. It was slightly disappointing going back to playing with the toy on her own. When had her life become _so sad_ that the most pleasurable time she'd had recently, had been with Turnbull? 

Meg squinted at the toy in her hand. "Oh damn! I think that I need some new batteries. Great, just great! Just as it was getting good and I was beginning to enjoy myself, the damn batteries run out." 

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Meg assumed that Fraser had returned for the night from some wild expedition with Ray. Placing the toy on her desk, she went out into the hallway to ask him if he had any batteries. 

"Ah, Fraser. I'm glad that you're back." At the sound of her voice he spun around to face her. 

"Sir?"

"I was wondering, well, hoping really, that you might have some batteries that I could have?" 

"Batteries Sir?"

"Yes, Fraser. Batteries. Do you have any?"

"Erm, yes. Although, I'm not sure what type of batteries you need so you might want to come and have a look and see for yourself!" Nodding, Meg followed Fraser into his office/home. Opening up his desk drawer he produced a box full to the brim of assorted batteries. He all but shoved the box into her hand. Meg stared at him in surprise. Why was he acting so strange towards her? No, not strange. He was acting ill mannered and curt towards her. That was so unlike him. She had noticed that he hadn't looked her in the face properly all day.

Selecting the kind that she wanted, Meg decided to find out what was going on. "Fraser, is something the matter?"

"The matter, Sir?" He looked behind her at the wall.

"Yes. Have I done something to offend you?" His gaze was still fixed on the wall, unwilling to look her in the face, let alone her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Noticing his uneasiness, Meg drew her own conclusion. "I have, haven't I? I've offended you in some way!" He still wouldn't answer. Meg let out a deep sigh. "Fraser, tell me what I've done before I go insane wondering." His further reluctance to answer annoyed Meg. " Tell me _now_. That's an _order_ Constable."

His intent staring dropped from the wall to his boots. " I heard yourself and Constable Turnbull earlier today, Sir." He spoke so quietly that Meg had to strain to hear him. 

"I don't quite follow Constable?"

"The private conversation in your office. I accidentally overheard the�enjoyment you shared together." He looked up from his boots and into her face. The embarrassment at being overheard was evident on her features.

" _So?_ I don't see how that could have possibly offended you." 

" _You don't?_ " That was too much for him. How could she be so cold hearted as to not realise how much that had hurt him? "Well then let me tell you why. It has offended me because you told me our 'contact' could never happen again, which at the time I thought was due to our working positions, and then you go and have�have�'contact' with Turnbull. It has offended me because I haven't entertained romantic thoughts about another woman since I met you and I hoped that maybe one day if I didn't pressure you, you'd�" He trailed off. Shaking his head, he then took a deep breath before continuing. "And it has also offended me because I care about you. I�I love you and I wanted to do with you, what you have just done today with Turnbull."

Meg was shell-shocked. He didn't think that she and Turnbull had�? How dare he think that? The anger at being falsely accused built up to boiling point inside Meg.

"Fraser, _what on earth_ do you think Turnbull and I _did_ today? You _don't think_ that Turnbull and I�?" Looking at the expression on his face she realised that he most certainly _did_ think that. "Please, tell me that you don't really think that Turnbull and I�you know�? Because I can _assure you_ that we _never_ �You want to know what Turnbull and I were doing? You _really_ want to do with me what Turnbull and I were doing today? Come with me then." Without giving him chance to resist, she reached out and taking hold of his arm, she pulled him after her towards her office.

Marching up to her desk, she picked up the battery-operated toy and held it out to him. " _That's_ what Turnbull and I were doing together today. We were playing on my _'Game Boy'_ together. Satisfied?"

Fraser couldn't look at her. He was so ashamed of himself. "I'm�I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to�"

"What? Accuse me of having my wicked way with Turnbull?" She rolled her eyes at him. "For goodness sake Fraser. Turnbull of all people! I mean, couldn't you at least come up with somebody like Sven? How could you turn something so�so innocent into something�How _could_ you think that?"

He shook his head at his stupidity. He had totally alienated himself from her now. "I�I don't know. I'm so sorry, Sir. I'll get out of your way." He turned around and quickly headed for the door. Seeing him about to leave, it eventually sunk into Meg what else he had said to her. And even though she was mad at him for thinking what he had, she couldn't let him walk out of her life for a second time.

" _Wait_. Not so fast constable." He turned around at the door to face her. 

She nervously cleared her thought and then bit her lip. "You�erm�you love me?"

"Yes."

A smile crept onto her lips. She slowly walked up to him, swaying her hips slightly. Once she was stood directly in front of him, she ran her index finger gently along his jaw-line. "Are you _'game'_ boy? Are you up for a _'game'_ Fraser? An _adult game_?" He gulped and tugged at his collar. He then nodded his head in accent. She took hold of his hands and started to lead him towards his office/home. Half way down the corridor however, he pulled her towards him and with one swift movement, he picked her up, and proceeded to carry her the rest of the way.

> > > > > * * *

Meg smiled self-satisfied. She felt so content with her naked body entwined with Fraser's on his cot. She'd longed for this ever since the 'contact' and she now knew that so had he. Her smile grew even wider as he kissed her hairline, moving downwards to her forehead, then nose, until he reached her lips. Responding to his kiss, she straddled him and they began to make love again.

Swept away by passion, Meg's body was rising above Fraser's with as much intensity as the morning sun. Was this what heaven is like? As her body rose, he reached up and caressed her breasts. Their cries of passion rang out like church bells. And while she gripped his broad shoulders, Fraser held onto Meg's firm bottom. 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Meg rested her cheek against Fraser's. They lay together in comfortable silence, until Fraser eventually broke it. "Good gamesmanship Sir."

"You too constable." Smiling she added, "and by the way, I love you too Ben." 

"And I you Meg." She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and the next morning it was Turnbull's turn to be astonished at what he heard on the other side of the closed door.


End file.
